Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat
by Narani
Summary: I've based the characters to the play musical Joseph and the amazing technicolor dreamcoat and put the whole show in text.
1. Cast

DISCLAIMER  
  
-----------  
  
I don't own any of the yugi-oh characters and so on or the music  
  
the music is copyright to andrew loyde webber and tim rice.  
  
This goes for all the chapters and songs.  
  
=======================================  
  
CAST  
  
=======================================  
  
Narrater - Tea  
  
Joseph - Joey  
  
Jacob - Yugi's grandpa  
  
{Main Brothers}  
  
{Rueban - tristan}  
  
{Simeon - mako}  
  
{BEnjerman - mokuba}  
  
{Judah - Duke}  
  
[Other]  
  
[levi]  
  
[naphalie]  
  
[isacarr]  
  
[asher]  
  
[dan]  
  
[zebulan]  
  
[gad]  
  
Mr. Potiphar - Seto  
  
Mrs. Potiphar - Mai  
  
Butler - Merick  
  
Baker - Bakura  
  
Pharaoh - Yami 


	2. Prologe

PROLOGE  
  
=======================================   
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
------------  
  
Some folks dream of the wonders  
  
they'll do before their time   
  
on this planet was though  
  
Some just don't have anything   
  
planned they hide their hopes   
  
and their heads in the sands  
  
now I don't say who is wrong   
  
who is right but if by chance  
  
you are here for the night then  
  
all I need is an hour or two   
  
to tell the tale of a dreamer  
  
like you  
  
we all dream alot some are   
  
lucky some are not but if   
  
you think it want it dream   
  
it then its real you are   
  
what you feel  
  
but all that I say can be   
  
told another way in the   
  
story of a boy whos dream  
  
came true and he could be you 


	3. Any Dream Will Do

ANY DREAM WILL DO  
  
=======================================  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
--------------  
  
I closed my eyes drew back   
  
the curtain to see for certain  
  
what I thought I knew far far  
  
away someone was weeping but   
  
the world was sleeping any   
  
dream will do  
  
I wore my coat with golden   
  
lining bright colors shining   
  
wonderful and new and in the   
  
east the dawn was breaking   
  
but the world was waking any  
  
dream will do  
  
a crash of drums a flash of   
  
light my golden coat flew out  
  
of sight the colors faded into  
  
darkness I was left alone  
  
may I retern to the beggining  
  
the light id dimming and the   
  
dream is too the world and i  
  
we are still waiting still  
  
hesitating any dream will do  
  
a crash of drums a flash of   
  
light my golden coat flew out  
  
of sight the colors faded into  
  
darkness I was left alone  
  
may I retern to the beggining  
  
the light id dimming and the   
  
dream is too the world and i  
  
we are still waiting still  
  
hesitating any dream will do 


	4. Jacob&Sons

Jacob & SONS  
  
================================  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
Way way back many centuries ago,  
  
Not long after the Bible began  
  
Jacob lived in the land of Canaan,  
  
A fine example of a family man.  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons,  
  
Depended on farming to earn their keep.  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons,  
  
Spen all of his days in the fields with sheep.  
  
Jacob was the founder of a whole new nation  
  
Thanks to the number of children he had  
  
He was also known as Israel, but most of the time  
  
His sons and his wives used to call him Dad.  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons,  
  
Men of the soil, of the sheaf and crook  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons,  
  
A remarkable family in anyone's book.   
  
Reuben was the eldest of the children of Israel  
  
With Simeon and Levi the nex in line  
  
Naphtali and Isaachar with Asher and Dan  
  
Zebulun and Gad took the total to nine  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons,  
  
Benjamin and Judah, which leaves only one   
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons,  
  
Joseph - Jacob's favourite son  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons  
  
Jacob, Jacob and sons  
  
Jacob Jacob Jacob  
  
Jacob and  
  
Sons 


	5. Josephs Coat

JosephS COAT  
  
=======================================  
  
Grandpa/Jacob   
  
-------------  
  
Joseph's mother, she was quite my favourite wife  
  
I never really loved another all my life  
  
And Joseph was my joy because  
  
He reminded me of her   
  
Tea/Narrator   
  
------------  
  
Through young Joseph, Jacob lived his youth again  
  
Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could, but then  
  
It made the rest feel second best  
  
And even if they were -   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Being told we're also-rans  
  
Does not makes us Joseph fans   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
But where they had really missed the boat is   
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
We're great guys but no-one seems to notice   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
Joseph's charm and winning smile  
  
Failed to slay them in the aisle  
  
And his father couldn't see the danger  
  
He could not imagine any danger  
  
He just saw in Joseph all his dreams come true   
  
Jacob wanted to show the world he loved his son  
  
To make it clear that Joseph was the special one  
  
So Jacob bought his son a coat  
  
A multi-coloured coat to wear   
  
Brothers  
  
--------  
  
Joseph's coat was elegant,  
  
The cut was fine  
  
The tasteful style was the  
  
Ultimate in good design  
  
And this is why it caught the eye  
  
A king would stop and stare  
  
Tea/Narrator   
  
------------  
  
And when Joseph tried it on  
  
He knew his sheepskin days were gone   
  
Such a dazzling coat of many colours  
  
How he loved his coat of many colours   
  
In a class above the rest  
  
It even went well with his vest  
  
Such a stunning coat of many colours  
  
How he loved his coat of many colours  
  
It was red and yellow and green and  
  
Brown and blue   
  
Joseph's brothers weren't  
  
Too pleased with what they saw   
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
We have never liked him  
  
All that much before  
  
And now this coat  
  
Has got our goat  
  
We feel life is unfair   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
And when Joseph graced the scene  
  
His brothers turned a shade of green  
  
His astounding clothing took the biscuit   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Quite the smoothest person in the district   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------  
  
I look handsome, I look smart  
  
I am walking work of art  
  
Such a dazzling coat of colours  
  
How I love my coat of many colours   
  
Tea/Narrator,Joey/Joseph  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was red and yellow and green and brown  
  
And scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve  
  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose  
  
And azure and lemon and russet and grey  
  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
  
And red and yellow and green and brown and  
  
Scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve  
  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose  
  
And azure and lemon and russet and grey  
  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
  
And blue 


	6. Josephs Dreams

JOSEPHS DREAMS  
  
=================  
  
Tea/Narartor  
  
-------------   
  
Joseph's coat annoyed his brothers  
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
But what makes us mad  
  
Are the things that Joseph tells us of the  
  
Dream's he often had   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
-----------   
  
I dreamed that in the fields one day,  
  
The corn gave me sign  
  
Your eleven sheaves of corn  
  
All turned and bowed to mine  
  
My sheaf was was quite a sight to see  
  
A golden sheaf and tall  
  
Yours were green and second-rate  
  
And really rather small   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
This is not the kind of thing  
  
We brothers like to hear  
  
It seems to us that Joseph and his  
  
Dreams should disappear   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
-------   
  
I dreamed I saw eleven stars,  
  
The sun the moon and sky  
  
Bowing down before my star,  
  
It made me wonder why  
  
Could it be that I was born  
  
For higgher thing than you?  
  
A post in someone's government,  
  
A ministry or two   
  
Brothers   
  
---------  
  
The dreams of our dear brother are  
  
The decade's biggest yawn  
  
His talk of stars and goldens sheaves  
  
Is just a load of corn  
  
Not only is he tactless but  
  
He's also rather dim  
  
For there's eleven of us and  
  
There's only one of him  
  
The dreams of course will not come true  
  
That is, we think they won't come true  
  
That is, we hope they won't come true  
  
What if he's right all along?   
  
The dreams are more than crystal clear,  
  
The writing on the wall  
  
Means that Joseph some day soon  
  
Will rise above us all  
  
The accuracy of the dreams  
  
We brothers do not know  
  
But one thing we are sure about  
  
The dreamer  
  
Has to go 


	7. Poor Poor Joseph

POOR POOR JOSEPH  
  
=================  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Next day, far from home,  
  
The brothers planned the repulsive crime   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Let us grab him now,  
  
Do him in, while weave got the time  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
This they did and made the most of it  
  
Tore his coat and flung him in pit  
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Let us leave him here,  
  
All alone, and he's bound to die  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
When some Ishmaelites,  
  
A hairy crew, came riding by  
  
In a flash the brothers changed their plan  
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
We need cash. Let's sell him if we can  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
---------  
  
Poor, poor Joseph, what'cha gonna do?  
  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?  
  
Poor, poor Joseph, what'cha gonna do?  
  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?  
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Could you use a slave,  
  
You hairy bunch of Ishmaelites?  
  
Young, strong, well-behaved,  
  
Going cheap and he reads and writes  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
In a trice the dirty deal was done  
  
Silver coins for Jacob's favourite son   
  
Then the Ishmaelites  
  
Galloped off with the slave in tow  
  
Off to Egypt where Joseph was not keen to go  
  
It wouldn't be a picnic he could tell   
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
------------  
  
And I don't speak Egyptian very well  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
---------   
  
Joseph's brothers tore  
  
His precious multi-coloured coat  
  
Having ripped it up,  
  
They next attacked a passing goat  
  
Soon the wretched creature was no more  
  
They dipped his coat in blood and guts and gore   
  
Oh now brothers, how low can you stoop?  
  
You make a sordid group, hey, how low can you stoop?  
  
Poor, poor Joseph, sold to be a slave  
  
Situation's grave, hey, sold to be a slave 


	8. One More Angel In Heaven

ONE MORE ANGEL IN HEAVEN  
  
=========================  
  
Tristan/Reuben  
  
---------------   
  
Father we've something to tell you, a story of our time  
  
A tragic but inspiring tale of manhood in ist prime  
  
You know you had a dozen son -   
  
Well now that's not quite true  
  
But feel no sorrow, do not grieve,  
  
He would not want you to   
  
There's one more angel in heaven  
  
There's one more star in the sky  
  
Joseph we'll never forget you  
  
It's tough but we're gonna get by  
  
There's one less place a out table  
  
There's one more tear in my eye   
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
But Joseph the things that you stood for  
  
tristan/Reuben   
  
--------------  
  
Like truth and light never die   
  
When I think of his last great battle  
  
A lump comes to my throat  
  
It takes a man who knows no fear  
  
To wrestle with a goat  
  
His blood-stained coat is tribute to  
  
His final sacrifice  
  
His body may be past its peak  
  
But his soul's in paradise   
  
Grandpa/Jacob   
  
--------------  
  
There's one less place a out table  
  
There's one more tear in my eye   
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
But Joseph the things that you stood for  
  
Tristan/Reuben   
  
---------------  
  
Like truth and light never die   
  
Brothers   
  
---------  
  
Carve his name with pride and courage  
  
Naphtali  
  
---------   
  
Let no tear be shed   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
If he had not laid down his life  
  
We all would now be dead 


	9. Potiphar

POTIPHAR  
  
=========  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
-------------  
  
Joseph was taken to egypt   
  
in chains and sold where  
  
he was bought by a captain  
  
named potiphar  
  
Potiphar had very few cares  
  
he was one of egypts  
  
millionares having made a  
  
fortune buying shares in  
  
Kaiba/Potiphar  
  
--------------  
  
pyramids  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
------------  
  
Potiphar had made a huge  
  
pile owned a large   
  
percentage of the nile  
  
Kaiba/Potiphar  
  
--------------  
  
ment that I could   
  
really live in style  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
------------  
  
and he did  
  
Kaiba/Potiphar  
  
--------------  
  
oh I did  
  
tea/Narrater  
  
-------------  
  
Joseph was an unimportant   
  
slave who found he liked   
  
his master consiquently   
  
worked much harder even   
  
with devotion   
  
potiphar could see that   
  
Joseph was a cut above the  
  
average made him leader of  
  
his house hold maximum pervotion  
  
potiphar was cool and so fine  
  
Kaiba/Potiphar  
  
--------------  
  
but my wife would never  
  
tow the line  
  
tea/narrater  
  
------------  
  
its all there in chapter  
  
39 of genisis  
  
Kaiba/Potiphar  
  
--------------  
  
don't believe everything  
  
you read dear  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
-----------  
  
she was beautiful but...  
  
Mai/Mrs. Potiphar  
  
------------------  
  
evil  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
------------  
  
saw alot of men  
  
against his will  
  
he would have to tell her  
  
that she was still his  
  
Kaiba/potiphar  
  
--------------  
  
you're mine  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
------------  
  
Josephs looks and handsome   
  
figure had a ttracter her   
  
attention every morning she  
  
would recken  
  
Mai/Mrs. Potiphar  
  
------------------  
  
come and lie with me love  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
------------  
  
Joseph wanted to   
  
resist until one day  
  
she prooved to eagar   
  
joseph cried in vain  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
-------------  
  
please stop I don't  
  
believe in free love  
  
Mai/Mrs. Potiphar  
  
-----------------  
  
pity  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
-------------  
  
potiphar was counting   
  
sheckes in the den  
  
below the bedroom   
  
when he heard a mighty  
  
rackuss clattering   
  
above him suddenly he  
  
knew his riches couldn't  
  
buy him what he wanted   
  
gold would never make him  
  
happy if she didn't love him  
  
letting out a mighty roar  
  
potiphar burst through the door  
  
Kaiba/Potiphar  
  
---------------  
  
Joseph I'll see you rot  
  
in jail the things you have   
  
done are beyond the pail  
  
tea/narrater  
  
------------  
  
poor poor joseph locked up  
  
in a cell things ain't going well  
  
hey locked up in a cell locked  
  
up in a cell 


	10. Close Every Door

cLOSE EVERY DOOR  
  
======================================  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
Close every door to me,  
  
Hide all the world from me  
  
Bar all the windows  
  
And shut out the light  
  
Do what you want with me,  
  
Hate me and laugh at me  
  
Darken my daytime  
  
And toture my night  
  
If my life were important I  
  
Would ask will I live or die  
  
But I know the answers lie  
  
Far from this world   
  
Close every door to me,  
  
Keep those I love from me  
  
Children of Israel  
  
Are never alone  
  
For I know I shall find  
  
My own peace of mind  
  
For I have been promised  
  
A land of my own   
  
Close every door to me,  
  
Hide all the world from me  
  
Bar all the windows  
  
And shut out the light   
  
Just give me a number  
  
Instead of my name  
  
Forget all about me  
  
And let me decay  
  
I do not matter,  
  
I'm only one person  
  
Destroy me completely  
  
Then throw me away   
  
If my life were important I  
  
Would ask will I live or die  
  
But I know the answers lie  
  
Far from this world   
  
Close every door to me,  
  
Keep those I love from me  
  
Children of Israel  
  
Are never alone  
  
For we know we shall find  
  
Our own peace of mind   
  
For we have been promised  
  
A land of our own 


	11. Go Go Go Joseph

GO GO GO JOSEPH  
  
================  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
-------------  
  
Josephs luck was really   
  
out his spirit and his  
  
fortune low alone he sat  
  
alone he thought of  
  
happy times he used to  
  
know hey dreamer don't  
  
be so upset hey Joseph  
  
your not beaten yet  
  
go go go Joseph you  
  
know what they say  
  
hang on now joseph   
  
you'll make it someday  
  
don't give up Joseph fight   
  
till you drop we've read  
  
the book and you come out   
  
ontop  
  
now into josephs prison cell  
  
were flung to very fightened  
  
men  
  
Bakura/baker&Merick/buttler  
  
---------------------------  
  
we don't think that we will  
  
ever see the light of day   
  
again hey joseph help us if  
  
you can we've had dreams that  
  
we don't understand  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
--------------  
  
Both men were servants of Pharaoh the King  
  
Both in the doghouse for doing their thing   
  
One was a baker, a cook in his prime  
  
One was a buttler, the Jeeves of his time   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
Tell me of your dreams my friends  
  
And I will tell you what they show  
  
Though I cannot guarantee  
  
To get it right, I'll have a go  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
First the buttler, trembling took the floor  
  
Nervously he spoke of what he saw   
  
Merick/Buttler   
  
---------------  
  
There I was standing in front of a vine  
  
I took some grapes and I crushed them to wine  
  
I gave some to Pharaoh who drank from my cup  
  
I tried to interpret but I had to give up   
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
----------  
  
You will soon be free my friend  
  
So do not worry any more  
  
The king will let you out of here,  
  
You'll buttle as you did before   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
Next the baker rose to tell his dream  
  
Hoping it would have a similar theme  
  
Bakura/Baker  
  
-------------   
  
There I was standing with baskets of breads  
  
High in the sky I saw birds overhead  
  
Who flew to my baskets and ate every slice  
  
Give me the message - like his would be nice   
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
------------  
  
Sad to say your dream is not  
  
The kind of dream I'd like to get  
  
Pharaoh has it in for you,  
  
Your execution date is set  
  
Don't rely on all I said I saw  
  
It's just that I have not been wrong before   
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
-------------   
  
Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day  
  
Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine  
  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time   
  
Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day  
  
Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine  
  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time   
  
Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
  
Joseph you know what they say  
  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day  
  
Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine  
  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time   
  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Joseph you know what they say  
  
Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day  
  
Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine  
  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time   
  
Ahead of your time  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
Ahead of my time  
  
Tea/Narrator   
  
-------------  
  
Ahead of your time  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
Ahead of my  
  
All  
  
----   
  
Time 


	12. A Pharaohs Story

PHARAOHS STORY  
  
==============================  
  
Tea/Narrator   
  
-------------  
  
Pharaoh, he was  
  
A powerful man  
  
With the ancient world  
  
In the palm of his hand  
  
To all intents and purposes he  
  
Was Egypt with a capital E  
  
Whatever he did  
  
He was showered with praise  
  
If he cracked a joke  
  
Then you chortled for days  
  
No-one had rights or a  
  
Vote but the king  
  
In fact you might say  
  
He was fairly right-wing   
  
When Pharaoh's around,  
  
Then you get down on the ground  
  
If you ever find yourself near Ramases  
  
Get down on your knees   
  
A Pharaoh's story,  
  
A Pharaoh's story  
  
A Pharaoh's story,  
  
A Pharaoh's story   
  
Down at the other  
  
End of the scale  
  
Joseph is still  
  
Doing time in jail  
  
For even though he is  
  
In with the guards  
  
A liftime in prison  
  
Seems quite on the cards  
  
But if my analysis of  
  
The position is right  
  
At the end of the tunnel  
  
There's seems a glimmer of light  
  
For all of a sudden  
  
Indescribable things  
  
Have shattered the sleep  
  
Of both peasants and kings   
  
Strange as it seems,  
  
There's been a run of crazy dreams  
  
And a man who can interpret  
  
Could go far - could become a star   
  
Could be famous,  
  
Could be a big success  
  
Could be famous,  
  
Could be a big success   
  
Strange as it seems  
  
There's been a  
  
Run of crazy dreams  
  
And a man who can interpret  
  
Could go far  
  
Could become a star   
  
Narrator & Ensemble   
  
Could be famous,  
  
Could be a big success  
  
Could be famous,  
  
Could be a big success   
  
Strange as it seems  
  
There's been a  
  
Run of crazy dreams  
  
And a man who can interpret  
  
Could go far   
  
Ah  
  
Could become a star  
  
Could be famous,  
  
Could be a big success  
  
Could be famous,  
  
Could be a star 


	13. Poor Poor Pharaoh

POOR POOR PHARAOH  
  
=========================  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
--------------  
  
Guess what? In his bed Pharaoh  
  
Had an uneasy night  
  
He had had a dream that pinned him  
  
To his sheets with fright  
  
No-one knew the meaning of this dream  
  
What to do, ehatever could it mean?   
  
Then his buttler said   
  
Merick/Buttler   
  
---------------  
  
I know of a bloke in jail  
  
Who is hot on dreams,  
  
Could explain old Pharaoh's tale   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Pharaoh said   
  
Yami/Pharaoh  
  
--------------   
  
Well fetch this Joseph man  
  
I need him to help me if he can   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------  
  
Poor, poor Pharaoh,  
  
What'cha gonna do  
  
Dreams are hanting you, hey,  
  
What'cha gonna do   
  
Chained and bound, afraid, alone  
  
Joseph stood before the throne  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
-------------   
  
My service to Pharaoh has begun  
  
Tell me your problems, mighty one 


	14. Song Of The King

SONG OF THE KING  
  
===================  
  
Yami/Pharaoh  
  
-------------   
  
Well I was wandering along by the banks of the river  
  
When seven fat cows came up out of the Nile, uh-huh  
  
And right behind these fine healthy animals came  
  
Seven other cows, skinny and vile, uh-huh   
  
Well the thin cows ate the fat cows which I  
  
Thought would do them good, uh-huh  
  
But it didn't make them fatter like such  
  
A monster supper should   
  
Well the thin cows were as thin  
  
As they had ever, ever, ever been  
  
Well this dream has got me baffled  
  
Hey, Joseph, won't you tell me what it means?   
  
Well you know that kings ain't stupid  
  
But I don't have a clue  
  
So don't be cruel Joseph  
  
Help me I beg of you   
  
Well I was standing doing nothing in a field out of town  
  
Whe I saw seven beautiful ears of corn, uh-huh  
  
They were ripe, they were golden and  
  
You've guessed it,  
  
Right behind them came seven other ears  
  
Tattered and torn, uh-huh   
  
Well the bad corn ate the good corn  
  
They came up from behind yes they did  
  
Now Joseph here's the punch line  
  
It's really gonna blow your mind   
  
Well the bad corn was  
  
As bad as it had ever, ever, ever been  
  
Well this dream has got me all shook up  
  
Treat me nice and tell me what it means   
  
Hey, hey, hey Joseph  
  
Won't you tell poor old Pharaoh  
  
What does this crazy dream mean?  
  
Oh yeah 


	15. Pharaohs Dreams Explained

PHARAOHS DREAMS EXPLAINED  
  
===========================  
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
------------  
  
Seven years of bumper crops are on their way  
  
Years of plenty, endless wheat and toms of hay  
  
Your farms will boom, there won't be room  
  
To store the surplus food you grow  
  
After that, the future doesn't look so bright  
  
Egypt's luck will change completely overnight  
  
And famine's hand will stalk the land  
  
With food an all-time low  
  
Noble king, there is no doubt  
  
What your dreams are all about  
  
All these things you saw in your pyjamas  
  
Are a long-range forecast for your farmers   
  
And I'm sure it's crossed your mind  
  
What it is you have to find  
  
Find a man to lead you through the famine  
  
With a flair for economic planning  
  
But who this man could be  
  
I just don't know  
  
Who this man could be  
  
I just don't know  
  
Who this man could be  
  
I just don't know 


	16. Stone The Crows

STONE THE CROWS  
  
==================  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Pharaoh said -   
  
Yami/Pharaoh  
  
--------------   
  
Well stone the crows,  
  
This Joseph is a clever kid  
  
Who'd have thought that fourteen cows  
  
Could mean the things he said they did?   
  
Joseph, you must help me further;  
  
I have got a job for you  
  
You shall lead us through this crisis -  
  
You shall be my number two   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------  
  
Pharaoh told his guards to fetch  
  
A chisel from the local store  
  
Where upon he ordered them  
  
To cut the chains that Joseph wore   
  
Joseph got a royal pardon  
  
And a host of splendid things  
  
A chariot of gold, a cloak,  
  
A medal and some signet rings   
  
Joseph -  
  
Pharaoh's number two  
  
Joseph -   
  
Egypt looks to you   
  
Joseph -  
  
Pharaoh's number two  
  
Joseph -   
  
Egypt looks to you   
  
Seven summers on the trot  
  
Were perfect just as Joseph said  
  
Joseph saw that food was gathered  
  
Ready for the years ahead   
  
Seven years of famine followed  
  
Egypt didn't mind a bit  
  
The first recorded rationing  
  
In history was a hit   
  
Serenity/Female Ensemble  
  
-------------------------   
  
Joseph how can we ever say  
  
All that we want to about you  
  
We're so glad that you came our way  
  
We would have perished without you   
  
Yami/Pharaoh  
  
-----------   
  
Joseph we are the perfect team  
  
Old buddies, that's you and me  
  
I was wise to have chosen you  
  
You'll be wise to agree   
  
Serenity/Female Ensemble  
  
--------------------------   
  
Joseph how can we ever say  
  
All that we want to about you  
  
We're so glad that you came our way  
  
We would have perished without you   
  
Yami/Pharaoh   
  
--------------  
  
We were in a jam  
  
Would have baffled Abraham  
  
But now we're a partneship  
  
It's just a piece of cake   
  
Serenity/Female Ensemble  
  
-------------------------   
  
Greatest man since Noah  
  
Only goes to shoah   
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
------------  
  
Anyone from anywhere can make it  
  
If they get a lucky break   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------  
  
This could be a happy ending,  
  
Perfect place to stop the show  
  
Joseph after all has gone  
  
About as far as he can go   
  
But I'm sure that Jacob and  
  
His other sons have crossed your mind  
  
How had famine hit the family  
  
Joseph left behind? 


	17. Those Caanan Days

Those caanan DaYS  
  
=====================  
  
Mako/Simeon   
  
-------------  
  
Do you remember the good years in Canaan?  
  
The summers were endlessly gold  
  
The fields were a patchwork of clover  
  
The winters were never too cold  
  
We'd stroll down the boulevards together  
  
And averything round us was fine   
  
grandpa/Jacob   
  
--------------  
  
Now the fileds are dead and bare  
  
No joie de vivre anywhere  
  
Et maintenant we drink a bitter wine   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Those Canaan days we used to know  
  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
  
To those Canaan days   
  
Mako/Simeon  
  
------------   
  
Do you remember those wonderful parties?  
  
The splendour of Canaan's cuisine  
  
Our extravagant, elegant soirees  
  
The gayest the Bible has seen   
  
It's funny but since we lost Joseph  
  
We've gone to the other extreme  
  
No-one comes to dinner now  
  
We only eat them anyhow  
  
I even find I'm missing Joseph's dreams   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Those Canaan days we used to know  
  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
  
To those Canaan days   
  
Mako/Simeon   
  
------------  
  
It's funny but since we lost Joseph  
  
We've gone to the other extreme  
  
Perhaps we all misjudged the lad  
  
Perhaps he wasn't quite that bad  
  
And how we miss his entertaining dreams  
  
Brothers  
  
----------   
  
Those Canaan days we used to know  
  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
  
Eh bien, raise your berets   
  
Mako/Simeon   
  
-----------  
  
To those Canaan days   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
  
To those Canaan days 


	18. The Brothers Came To Egypt

THE BROTHERS CAME TO EGYPT  
  
===========================  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
So back in Canaan the future looked rough  
  
Jacob's family were finding it tough  
  
Brothers  
  
----------   
  
For the famine has caught us unprepared  
  
We are thin  
  
We are ill  
  
We are getting scared  
  
It's enough to make anyone weep  
  
We are down to our very last sheep   
  
Tristan/Reuben  
  
---------------   
  
We will starve if we hang around here   
  
Zebulun  
  
---------   
  
But in Egypt there's food going spare   
  
Asher  
  
--------   
  
They've got corn  
  
They've got meat  
  
They've got fruit and drinks  
  
Dan  
  
----   
  
And if we have the time  
  
We could see the Sphinx  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
So they finally decided to go  
  
Off to Egypt to see brother Jo   
  
So they all lay before  
  
Joseph's feet   
  
Brothers  
  
----------   
  
Mighty prince, give us something to eat  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Joseph found it a strain  
  
Not to laugh because  
  
Not a brother among them  
  
Knew who he was  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
-------------   
  
I shall now take them all for a ride  
  
After all they have tried fratricide 


	19. Grovel Grovel

GROVEL GROVEL  
  
================  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
I dreamed that in the fields one day,  
  
The corn gave me sign  
  
Your eleven sheaves of corn  
  
All turned and bowed to mine  
  
I dreamed I saw eleven stars,  
  
The sun the moon and sky  
  
Bowing down before my star,  
  
And now I realise why  
  
How do I know where you came from?  
  
You could be spies  
  
Telling me that you are hungry -  
  
That could be lies  
  
How do I know who you are?  
  
Why do you think I should help you?  
  
Would you help me?  
  
Why on earth should I believe you?  
  
I've no guarantee   
  
Tea/Narrator & Brothers   
  
------------------------  
  
Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
We are just eleven brothers,  
  
Good men and true  
  
Though we know we count for nothing  
  
When up next to you  
  
Honesty's are middle name  
  
Life is slowly ebbing from us,  
  
Hope's almost gone  
  
It's getting very hard to see us  
  
From sideways on   
  
Tea/Narrator & Brothers   
  
------------------------  
  
Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl   
  
Joey/Jospeh  
  
-------------   
  
I rather like the way you're talking,  
  
Astute and sincere  
  
Suddenly your tragic story  
  
It gets me right here   
  
Brothers  
  
----------   
  
This is what we hoped he'd say  
  
Joey/Jospeh  
  
------------   
  
All this tugging at my heartstrings  
  
Seems quite justified  
  
I shall give you what you came for  
  
And lots more beside   
  
Tea/Narrator & Brothers  
  
-----------------------   
  
Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Thank you, thank you, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
--------------   
  
Joseph handed them sackloads of food  
  
And they grovelled with base gratitude   
  
Then, unseen, Joseph out around the back  
  
And planted a cup in young Benjamin's sack   
  
When the brothers were ready to go  
  
Jospeh turned to them all  
  
With a terrible stare and said   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
No No No No No 


	20. Whos The Theif

WHO's THE THEIF  
  
==================  
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
------------  
  
Stop, you robbers -   
  
Your little number's up  
  
One of you has stolen  
  
My precious gldn cup   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Joseph started serching  
  
Through his brothers' sacks  
  
Everyone was nervous,  
  
No-one could relax   
  
Who's the thief?  
  
Who's the thief?  
  
Who's the thief?  
  
Who's the thief?   
  
Is it Reuben? No.  
  
Is it Simeon? No.  
  
Is it Naphtali? No.  
  
Is it Dan? No.  
  
Is it Asher? No.  
  
Is it Isaachar? No.  
  
Is it Levi? No.  
  
Who's the man? No.  
  
Is it Zebulun? No.  
  
Is it Gad? No.  
  
Is it Judah? No.  
  
Is it him?   
  
Could it be, could it be  
  
Could it be, could it be  
  
Could it be, could it be  
  
tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Could i possibly be Banjamin?   
  
Yes. Yes. Yes.  
  
Joey/Joseph   
  
-------------  
  
Benjamin, you nasty youth,  
  
Your crime has shocked me to the core  
  
Never in my whole career  
  
Hav I encontered this before  
  
Guards, seize him! Lock him in a cell  
  
Throw the key into the Nile as well   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
Each of the brothers fell to his knees   
  
Brothers   
  
Show him some mercy, oh mighty one please  
  
He would not do this, he must have been framed  
  
Jail us and beat us, we should be blamed 


	21. Benjiman Clypso

BENJIMAN CLYIPSO  
  
===================  
  
Brothers   
  
---------  
  
Oh no - not he  
  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
  
Save him - take me  
  
Benjamin is straightr than the tall palm tree   
  
Duke/Judah   
  
------------  
  
I hear the steel drums sing their song  
  
They're singing man you know you've got it wrong  
  
I hear the voice of the yellow bird  
  
Singing in the tree this is quite absurd   
  
Oh yes   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Oh yes  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
----------   
  
It's true  
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
It's true  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
Benjamin is straighter than the big bamboo  
  
No ifs   
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
No ifs  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
No buts  
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
No buts  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
------------   
  
Benjamin is honest as coconuts   
  
Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
  
Benjamin is an innocent man  
  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
  
We are the criminal guilty ones   
  
Oh no   
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Oh no  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
Not he   
  
Brothers  
  
----------  
  
Not he  
  
How you can accuse him is a mystery   
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
Save him  
  
Brothers  
  
---------   
  
Save him  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
Take me   
  
Brothers  
  
--------  
  
Take me  
  
Benjamin is straighter than the tall palm tree   
  
Duke/Judah&Brothers  
  
--------------------   
  
Oh no  
  
Not he  
  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
  
Save him  
  
Take me  
  
Benjamin is straightr than the tall palm tree   
  
Duke/Judah  
  
------------   
  
Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
  
Benjamin is an innocent man  
  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
  
We are the criminal guilty ones   
  
Oh no   
  
Brothers  
  
--------  
  
Oh no  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
Not he   
  
Brothers  
  
--------   
  
Not he  
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------  
  
How you can accuse him is a mystery   
  
Duke/Judah   
  
-----------  
  
Save him  
  
Brothers  
  
---------  
  
Save him   
  
Duke/Judah  
  
-----------   
  
Take me   
  
Duke/Judah&Brothers  
  
--------------------  
  
Take me  
  
Benjamin is straighter than the tall palm tree   
  
Oh no - not he  
  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
  
Save him - take me  
  
La la la la la la la 


	22. Joseph All The Time

JOSEPH ALL THE TIME  
  
=====================  
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
------------   
  
Joseph knew by this his brothers now were honest men  
  
The time had come at last to reunite them all again   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
Can't you recognise my face? Is it had to see  
  
That Joseph, who you thought was dead, your brother  
  
It's me?   
  
Tea/Narrator   
  
-------------  
  
Joseph, Joseph, is it really true?  
  
Joseph, Joseph, is it really you?   
  
Joseph, Joseph 


	23. Jacob Came To Egypt

JACOB CAME TO EGYPT  
  
=====================  
  
Tea/Narrater  
  
-------------   
  
So Jacob came to Egypt,  
  
No longer feeling old  
  
And Joseph came to meet him  
  
In his chariot  
  
Of gold  
  
Of gold  
  
Of gold  
  
Of gold 


	24. Finale

ANY DREAM WILL DO FINALE/GIVE ME MY COLORED COAT  
  
=================================================  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain  
  
To see for certain what I thought I knew  
  
Far far away, someone was weeping  
  
But the world was sleeping  
  
Any dream will do   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
I wore my coat, with golden lining  
  
Bright colours shining, wonderful and new  
  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking  
  
And the world was waking  
  
Any dream will do   
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
-----------   
  
A crash of drums   
  
Tea/Narrator  
  
-------------   
  
A flash of light  
  
Joey/Joseph  
  
------------   
  
My golden coat flew out of sight  
  
Joey/Joseph & Tea/Narrator  
  
----------------------------   
  
The colours faded into darkness  
  
I was left alone   
  
Joey/Joseph &Tea/Narrator  
  
May I return to the beginning  
  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
  
Full Company   
  
-------------  
  
May I return to the beginning  
  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
  
Still hesitating, any dream will do   
  
Give me my coloured coat,  
  
My amazing coloured coat  
  
Give me my coloured coat,  
  
My amazing coloured  
  
Coat  
  
THE END 


End file.
